Mαntel de cuαdros αzules
by Isi-san
Summary: Anko vio algo que no le incumbía ver y se lo contó a Kakashi. KαkαAnko-NαruShizu. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermanita, narushizu4ever.


Regalo de cumpleaños tardío para Naru–chan. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! En realidad era para el 28 de Octubre, pero ¿cómo ven? Mi inspiración no me quiso ayudar mucho ésta vez ¬¬. ¡Gomen nee–chan! Pero lo prometido es deuda y yo la quería cumplir :3. Espero que te guste, aunque creo que me enfoqué más en una pareja que en la otra, perdón por eso también, fue un poquito inevitable

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del _CRUEL, VIL, MALO, ASESINO, DESGRACIADO, EGOÍSTA e hijo de su madre (':_... Masashi Kishimoto. Ahora me quiere matar a Anko también, es el colmo.

* * *

**Mαntel de cuαdros αzules. **

_By Isi-san._

.

El sol de las nueve de la mañana finalmente entró por la ventana del apartamento de él llegando hasta su cama y despertándolos a ambos.

—Algún día, Kakashi, ya verás que algún día haré que el sol desaparezca —dijo delirando mientras se movía entre las cobijas y se tapaba de su enemigo natural resguardada en el pecho de su compañero—. Sólo dame un par de años para llegar al sol y exterminarlo de una vez por todas. —Se escuchó el eco de su voz entre el pecho de Kakashi.

El peliplateado sin abrir los ojos se rió de las ocurrencias de Anko y luego de una manera muy coordinada arrojó una almohada a la ventana dejándola justo en el lugar y evitando por un ratito más la inevitable luz del sol. —¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? —Le preguntó mientras la abrazaba protectoramente y la daba un beso en la frente.

—Trabajar —se escuchó sin ánimos mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el brazo de su hombre—. Revisar unos papeles para los próximos exámenes Chunnin y me parece que Tsunade me quería mandar a una aburrida misión la otra semana.

—Mmm… —Kakashi parecía estar meditando— Entonces le pediré una misión a Tsunade–sama la otra semana, tal vez en compañía no sea tan aburrido.

La peli morada rió como solo ella sabía hacerlo, de la manera que le gustaba a Kakashi, y le besó la mejilla. Hubo un pequeño silencio y mientras ella se frotaba los ojos pareció recordar algo importante que decirle a Kakashi aunque no le concerniera a ninguno de los dos, algo llamado chisme.

—Kakashi —dijo moviendo su brazo rápidamente, el peli plata tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Uh? —Preguntó sin abrir los ojos pero aún abrazándola.

—¡Kakashi! —Dijo alto mientras se ponía de cuatro patas sobre él— ¡Vieras lo que acabo de recordar! ¡Ponme atención! —Él abrió perezosamente los ojos para encontrar su cara cerca de la de él con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué acabas de recordar, Anko? —Le preguntó con un poco de curiosidad mientras esperaba a que hablara.

Ella se sentó a un lado de la cama y comenzó a peinarse un poco el cabello con los dedos —Oh, nada importante. Mejor olvídalo.

—Anko… —A Kakashi le dolía mucho la espinilla de la curiosidad cuando le dejaban una historia a medias, y mucho más cuando no se la contaban del todo— Dime. —Kakashi tenía ahora la barbilla de él sobre el hombro de ella y sus brazos abrazaban su cintura.

—Conoces a Naruto Uzumaki, ¿verdad? —Kakashi asintió de manera obvia la cabeza, Anko lo volvió a ver directamente a los ojos— Y también conoces a Shizune, ¿neh? Asistente de Tsunade… —Kakashi volvió a asentir con un poco más de cuidado. Anko se levantó de la cama y se metió a la ducha rápidamente, Kakashi la siguió.

—¿Qué pasó con ellos? —Le preguntó mientras se metía a la ducha sin ropa para bañarse con su novia de un par de años atrás.

Anko se estaba enjabonando las piernas y su cuerpo entero cuando sin verlo comenzó a hablar —Ayer… Yo estaba entregándole un informe a Tsunade sobre el rendimiento de los estudiantes de la academia ninja porque Iruka me pidió ese favor y yo estaba de camino, y mientras salía de la oficina de la Hokage, pasadas las cuatro de la tarde…

Anko se calló y metió su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua para lavarse el cabello imposibilitándola a seguir hablando hasta que terminara, Kakashi tomó el jabón para bañarse él también mientras Anko se lavaba el cabello con champú y él esperaba poco paciente pues la curiosidad lo carcomía, ¿acaso ellos dos…? No, no podía ser, Naruto era su alumno. Lo conocía muy bien.

Anko terminó y le sonrió a su novio —Vi a Shizune frente un espejo arreglándose el cabello y pintándose delicadamente los labios. —Kakashi abrió grandes los ojos imaginando la situación, Shizune era una mujer linda pero nunca estaba maquillada o bien arreglada, (en realidad no le hacía mucha falta), excepto en ocasiones muy especiales. Anko adivinó sus pensamientos y prosiguió—. Sí, a mí también me pareció muy raro, por lo que decidí seguirla. —Kakashi sonrió un poco, era típico de ella algo así y su novia tomó el jabón de las manos del peli plata para comenzar a enjabonarle la espalda a él, ella moría por esa parte de su cuerpo, tan fuerte, tan protectora, tan endemoniadamente sexy. Al terminar le ayudó a quitarle el jabón con agua y le besó un poco abajo del cuello, en la espalda, para salir de la ducha entre una toalla blanca.

—Ella caminaba con cautela y muy alerta por los pasillos esperando que nadie la viera, supongo, pero logré esconder muy bien mi presencia pues no la notó. —Ambos se estaban vistiendo en la misma habitación, Kakashi se estaba poniendo su máscara mientras Anko terminaba de acomodarse sus protectores debajo de las rodillas. Los dos se devolvieron al baño para peinarse y lavarse los dientes. Anko prosiguió— Las dos salimos de la torre Kage y Shizune dejó a Tonton amarrado en un árbol cercano con un platito de comida, no parecía ser la primera vez que lo dejaba ahí. —Kakashi se sorprendió aun más, ¿Shizune dejando a TonTon sólo? Imposible.

—Y que paso después, ¿a dónde fue? —Le preguntó.

—Déjame terminar pequeño curioso —le robó un rápido y corto beso en los labios para caminar hasta la puerta del apartamento de él y esperarlo para salir juntos—. Shizune saltó de techo en techo hasta llegar a las afueras de la aldea y yo la seguí hasta que vi algo que terminó de sorprenderme —hizo una pequeña pausa— ¡Era tu alumno! Y tenía unas cuantas rosas rojas en la mano, vi como el sonrojo de Shizune se hacía fuerte en su cara y las aceptó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Espera —la interrumpió mientras ambos caminaban por la calle principal de la aldea— ¿Naruto tenía flores y se las dio a Shizune? —Ella asintió con la cabeza— ¿Acaso esos dos estaban en una especie de cita?

—Lo confirmé cuando Naruto tomó a Shizune de la mano y la llevó unos cuantos árboles al oeste, en donde había una canasta y comida sobre un mantel de cuadros azules. —Kakashi casi se atraganta con el dango que él y Anko se fueron a comprar como desayuno mientras caminaban, ella rió— Y me quedé viéndolos un rato más, terminaron besándose.

—¿Cómo?... ¿en la boca? —Preguntó con su único ojo visible casi saliéndose de su órbita.

—Como en la boca, en el cuello, en los brazos, las piernas, abdomen, espalda, pecho…

—¡Anko, no deberías haber estado viendo eso! —Le regañó el peli plateado con un pequeño brillo lujurioso en su ojo derecho.

—La verdad tomé algunas ideas que planeo practicar en ti… eventualmente. Naruto parecía feliz. —Dijo ella sin evitar reír al ver la cara de su novio.

—Hola, Kakashi–sensei —la voz heló a Kakashi— ¡Bruja novia de Kakashi –ttebayo! —Saludó también a Anko— ¿Cómo amanecieron?

Anko sonrió maliciosa y le dijo —¿Muy bien, y tú?

—¡Muy bien –ttebayo!

—¿Y Shizune? —Preguntó de nuevo.

—¡También muy, muy bien –ttebayo! —Anko rió y Naruto se puso tan rojo como los ojos de Kurenai—. Digo, ¿yo por qué debería saberlo? –ttebayo… —Sus ánimos se habían venido abajo y su cara parecía decir "_soy un idiota_" por todas partes.

—Naruto —Habló Kakashi por primera vez en frente de su alumno ese día— Sólo cuiden de que nadie vuelva a seguir a Shizune ni los espíe de nuevo, ayer Anko lo logró. Pero descuida, sólo nosotros dos sabemos y no le diremos a nadie.

—¡Arigatto Kakashi–sensei! —Dijo Naruto mientras le estrechaba la mano fuertemente— ¡Le diré a Shizune–chan que tenga más cuidado la próxima vez –ttebayo!

—Y Naruto… —habló de nuevo Kakashi— La próxima vez busquen una habitación.

—Hai, sensei… —Dijo completamente avergonzado mientras se iba caminando a lo que parecía ser la torre del Kage.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Kakashi suspiró y volvió a abrir la boca.

—Anko…

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Kurenai, Asuma e Iruka.

—Lo sabía. —Dijo caminando con ella hasta el final del camino donde tenían que separarse.

—Tarde o temprano las demás personas se enterarían —se excusó—. Te amo, Kakashi —dijo mientras le sonreía como una niña inocente y pequeña.

—Yo también —le dijo besándola, rápidamente, porque se había quitado la máscara, pero nadie lo vio—. ¿Hoy también vienes a mi apartamento?

—Sí, y llegaré temprano, así que no tardes mucho entrenando a tus estudiantes —le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo índice— Mira que hoy comenzaré a probar lo nuevo que aprendí —le sacó la lengua y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Kakashi sonrió de lado y se fue caminando a la zona de entrenamiento a paso lento, algo le decía que Sakura iba a estar muy enojada, pues tanto él como Naruto llegarían un poco tarde.

Fin.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Comentarios son apreciados (:_


End file.
